Chart Glitches
aCharts There are some glitches were a song drops out and another one with the same artist and song title charts as a new entry, this happens to songs like "Bom Bom" by Sam & The Womp. The Chart Archive Most songs that didn't have re-releases have 2 or more formats of a song credited as a re-release, When they/it are/is an actual re-entry. Some artists/acts that are 2 different acts with the same name are merged into the same artist. Examples: *Karen Young's stats page has both the 1969 British singer and the 1978 American disco singer *Faith Hope and Charity's stats page has both the 70's American group and the 80's British girl group *Mr. Big's stats page has both the 70's British group and the 90's American group *Goldie's stats page has both the 70's band and the 90's DJ *Gemini's stats page has both the 80's Swedish duo and the 90's British duo *Skin's stats page has both the 90's Anglo-German rock group and the Skunk Anansie singer Deborah Dyer (charted 2003) There was a glitch saying that there was a song called "Against All Odds" by Culture Shock, which doesn't exist. The song is actually the Chase & Status song. The artists were both signed to Ram Records and their following songs' catalogue numbers were nearly similar. "Kronix" by Culture Shock (RAMM74) & "Against All Odds" by Chase & Status (RAMM76) On O'Chi Brown's stats page, there is a song called Love's Gonna Get You, but unfortunately, it's actually by Jocelyn Brown and not O'Chi. Hugh Cornwell's stats page can no longer be accessed due to an merging difficulty. There is a glitch saying that the Dave Holmes song "Devotion" is by David Holmes. The artists both had Holmes in their names and their names sound really similar. There is a glitch where it credits that the Rose Royce song "Magic Touch" debuts at 01/09/1984 at 56 and drops out a week later being replaced with the Oddysey song "Magic Touch {1984 release}". However, the Oddysey song "Magic Touch", in fact, never was re-released in 1984. So it was actually the Rose Royce entry. There is a glitch where it credits that the Duran Duran song "Careless Memories" was at 06/06/1981 at 38 and drops out a week later being replaced with a re-entry of "Planet Earth" (another Duran Duran song) at 48. But however, in fact, Planet Earth never re-entered at 13/06/1981. So it was actually the "Careless Memories" song entry. Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklets *Since the publication of the 1996 booklet, an error has come to light, due to a mixup between positions 42 and 43 on the Singles Chart for 23.03.1996 MISTAKES : Beverley Knight Moving On Up (On The Right Side) 23.03.1996 43 88 140. 5.48 points Lush Ladykillers 09.03.1996 22 32 42 83 145 171. 21.19 points CORRECTIONS : Beverley Knight Moving On Up (On The Right Side) 23.03.1996 42 88 140. 5.48 points Lush Ladykillers 09.03.1996 22 32 43 83 145 171. 21.19 points *On the 1997 booklet, there was an error on the Various Artists album "Magical Sound Of The Pan Pipes" on the Budget Albums chart. MISTAKES : Various Magical Sound Of The Pan Pipes Album 01.02.1997 7 7 5 5 6 6. 11.18 points CORRECTIONS : Various Magical Sound Of The Pan Pipes Album 01.02.1997 7 7 xx xx 5 5 6 6. 11.18 points *On the 1999 booklet, there were failures of Zywietz to correct some re-entry dates. MISTAKES incomplete: Blur The Great Escape Album 31.01.1998 152 116 131 167 181 196. 3.26 points Bran Van 3000 Glee album 27.06.1998 153 77 78 113 170. 2.91 points Cypress Hill Black Sunday album 19.09.1998 192 181 194 xx xx xx xx xx 152 181. 1.98 points Fleetwood Mac Tango In The Night album 31.01.1998 169. 0.87 points Green Day Insomniac album 31.01.1998 193. 0.77 points Time Of Your Life (Good Riddance) 31.01.1998 156 163 161 172 161 180 185. 3.69 points The Human League Greatest Hits Album 14.01.1995 193 0.35 points James Laid album 27.01.1997 151. 0.53 points Various Artists 98.2 Album 05.09.1998 10 6 7. 3.09 points The Verve Bitter Sweet Symphony 28.06.1997 173 154 180 xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx 203 154 163 161. 3.08 points CORRECTIONS : Blur The Great Escape Album 18.09.1999 152 116 131 167 181 196. 3.26 points Bran Van 3000 Glee album 14.08.1999 153 77 78 113 170. 2.91 points Casaulty (see Oxide & Neutrino) Cypress Hill Black Sunday album 17.07.1999 192 181 194 xx xx xx xx xx 152 181. 1.98 points Fleetwood Mac Tango In The Night album 8.01.2000 169. 0.87 points Green Day Insomniac album 8.01.2000 193. 0.77 points Time Of Your Life (Good Riddance) 2.01.1999 *156 163 161 172 161 180 185. 3.69 points The Human League Greatest Hits Album 21.08.1999 193 0.35 points James Laid album 23.10.1999 151. 0.53 points The Smashing Pumpkins Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness album 8.01.2000 199. 0.74 points Various Artists 98.2 Album 16.01.1999 10 6 7. 3.09 points The Verve Bitter Sweet Symphony 9.01.1999 *173 154 180 xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx 203 154 163 161. 3.08 points Category:Uncategorized Category:Behind the Scenes Articles Category:Informative Articles Category:Very Incomplete Articles